


Kiss Cam - Peter Parker x Reader

by ScaryFriedBananas



Series: Marvel Imagines [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Baseball, Baseball game, Crush, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Kiss cam, Light Angst, Mets game, New York Mets, Peter Parker is Adorable, Reader is best friends with Peter Parker, Spider-Man - Freeform, actually maybe she does idk, awkward teenagers, best friend Peter Parker, doesn't know he's spiderman, highschoolers, kiss, kiss camera, teenage angst, we must protec at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryFriedBananas/pseuds/ScaryFriedBananas
Summary: When Peter asked you to come with him alone to the Mets game, sure, you were a little apprehensive, but never in a million years would you have expected this to happen.ORThe one where the reader and their best friend Peter Parker get the kiss cam.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Marvel Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Kiss Cam - Peter Parker x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this imagine and feel free to send me requests if you want. I'm not sure how or if AO3 has a way to request, I'm new :) but if you do have some (for Marvel please - fantastic 4 and X-Men work too) I'd love to hear them. 
> 
> Just a note: As the author, I reserve the right to deny any request for any reason I see fit. This does not mean I will deny the request, I love getting requests and I will try to do as many as possible (if I get them), but if I don't feel comfortable writing it then I will not write it. 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!

You and Peter had been friends for as long as you could remember. You'd been through everything together. Breakups, family issues, your first party, even finals, but nothing could've prepared you for this.

Seriously? The kiss cam?

When Peter asked you to come with him alone to the Mets game, sure, you were a little apprehensive, but never in a million years would you have expected this to happen. He was one of your best friends, but even then the private invitation seemed a little off to you. He could've just wanted some time alone, right? You never did feel like you fit into the rest of his friend group at school, so maybe he noticed and just wanted to get to know you better in a place you were more comfortable with? But at the moment you couldn't think of anything or anywhere less comfortable. You knew you should've just stayed home.

It's not like you hadn't thought about Peter in that way before. When you've known someone that long it was expected to cross your mind a couple of times. Or a couple of hundred. You never would've said you liked him, though. He was just a friend. A hilarious, sweet, generous, super goshdarn cute friend. Every time you'd thought it over previously you had decided these. . . "feelings" must've been due to the fact that you had just never met a half-decent guy other than Peter before, and lacked too much faith in the male gender to imagine ever finding another guy as great as him. But now you were expected to kiss him? On a big screen? In front of who knows how many people?

You looked over your left shoulder to Peter who seemed to be in just as bad a state as you were. His cheeks were flushed, his jaw was clenched, and he was looking down at his shoes. 

"Peter. . ." you mumbled to yourself, but he heard you anyway and his eyes shot up to look at your tomato red face.

"Hi. . ." he started, obviously uncomfortable with the situation at hand, "should we. . . are we. . . you wanna. . . I mean. . ." His voice faded out. And suddenly the gears all started turning, almost too fast to keep up with.

Peter had been acting strange about this whole outing since when he first asked you. He had been fidgety the whole time (more than usual at least), lacked any sign of confidence in his posture, and could barely get a word out. Kind of almost exactly how he was acting right now. The more you thought about it you realized how many times he had started to tell you something during the game before suddenly changing the subject or the several instances where he opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it soon after.

Did Peter Parker seriously have a crush on you?

Well. . . what better time to find out? If you kissed him and he didn't reciprocate then you could just play the whole thing off as "just doing it for the cameras", you doubted whoever was in control of the kiss cam would take it away until you kissed anyway. So what's the harm?

You stared back at Peter and made possibly the stupidest -or greatest- decision of your life. You kissed him. And even if it was only for a short moment it seemed to make perfect sense. Well, that is, until he pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry. . . sorry I shouldn't have. . . that was. . ." You started, looking down, relieved to see from the corner of your eye that the cameraman had the humanity to move on to someone else. It was bad enough to have to kiss someone on camera, let alone get rejected. Your cheeks felt on fire, and your hand reached back to scratch your neck, a subconscious response to embarrassing situations that you'd been doing since you were a kid. You opened your mouth to apologize again but were soon cut off.

"Amazing." You looked up to see Peter with big eyes and a wide smile.

You sighed out of a relief. "I was gonna say stupid but you know what. . . that works too." You smiled back at him as he pulled you back to him, and connected your lips once again.

Maybe coming to the game wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
